1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display apparatus which can be uniformly sealed by an inhomogeneous laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, display apparatuses such as organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatuses, including a thin film transistor and liquid crystal displays, are used for displays for mobile devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, and smartphones.
Such a display apparatus typically has to be sealed so as to protect display devices from outside. To do this, a sealing material is applied between a plurality of substrates, and a laser beam is irradiated onto the sealing material to bond the substrates to each other.
When the substrates are sealed by the laser beam, they may be bonded non-uniformly due to inhomogeneous energy or heat between a center portion and a peripheral portion of a sealing portion and partially based on the profile of the laser beam.